fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fablehaven (series)
The Fablehaven series consists of five books by Brandon Mull. They focus on the Fablehaven preserve, which is a refuge for endangered magical creatures. Books ''Fablehaven'' (2006) The story begins with Kendra and Seth going to visit their grandparents in Connecticut while their parents take a 17 day cruise without them. At first the siblings entertain themselves with an attic full of interesting books and toys, and a pond-like swimming pool surrounded by hummingbirds, brightly colored-butterflies and exotic dragonflies. But soon their attentions wander to the forbidden forest that surrounds their grandparent's house. When Kendra discovers a book entitled Journal of Secrets and follows the directions to "Drink the milk" a whole new hidden and amazing world is revealed to the siblings at Fablehaven. Inside the gated woods, ancient laws maintain relative order among greedy trolls, mischievous satyrs, plotting witches, spiteful imps, jealous fairies and beautiful naiads. However, when the rules get broken on Midsummer Eve, an arcane evil is unleashed, forcing Kendra and Seth to face the greatest challenge of their lives. To save their family, Fablehaven, and perhaps the world, Kendra and Seth must find the courage to do what they fear the most. ''Fablehaven: Rise of the Evening Star'' (2007) At the end of the school year, Kendra and her brother, Seth, find themselves racing back to Fablehaven—a refuge for mythical and magical creatures in Fablehaven: Rise of the Evening Star. The Society of the Evening Star, an ancient organization determined to overthrow magical preserves and use them for their own intents and purposes, is determined to infiltrate Fablehaven. Grandpa Sorenson, the caretaker of Fablehaven, invites three specialists to help protect the property: a potion master (Tanu), a magical relics collector (Coulter), and a mystical creature trapper (Vanessa). In addition, these three specialists have a more perilous assignment—find an artifact of great power hidden on the grounds. When the Evening Star pervades the gates of Fablehaven, it is assumed that someone inside the preserve is a mole and a traitor. If the artifact falls into the wrong hands, it could mean the downfall of other preserves and possibly the world. With good intent, Kendra and Seth become both a help and hindrance to their grandfather’s cry to protect Fablehaven. ''Fablehaven: Grip of the Shadow Plague'' (2008) Strange things are afoot at Fablehaven. The book takes off right where the second book ended, during the same summer of their second year at Fablehaven. Kendra and Seth helped save Fablehaven from the Society of the Evening Star, but new troubles present themselves almost immediately. Kendra and Seth discover that someone, or something, has released a plague that transforms beings of light into creatures of darkness. For the first time, some of the main characters visit another magical preserve, as another hidden artifact must be recovered from Lost Mesa in Arizona. New friends are introduced and new magical creatures of light and darkness are confronted. Can the plague be stopped? Can the artifact be found? Is the Sphinx a traitor? Will the plague eclipse all light at Fablehaven? ''Fablehaven: Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' (2009) Two hidden artifacts have been found. Three more remain unrecovered. More preserves face destruction as the Society of the Evening Star relentlessly pursues new talismans. Reading in Patton's Journal of Secrets, Kendra learns the location of the key to a vault housing one of the artifacts. To retrieve it, the Knights of the Dawn must enter a death trap - the dragon sanctuary called Wyrmroost. The mission cannot proceed without stealing a sacred object zealously guarded by the centaurs. Anybody seen Seth? The race is on to acquire all five of the artifact keys to the great demon prison, Zzyzx. Will the Knights of the Dawn conquer Wyrmroost? Who can stop the Sphinx? Can Vanessa be trusted to help? What artifact will be found next? Will Kendra and Seth stop the world from ending? ''Fablehaven: Keys to the Demon Prison'' (2010, finale) Kendra and Seth are in an epic race against the Sphinx to hide the hidden artifacts from him. Zzyzx, the demon prison may be unleashed if Kendra and Seth stop it from happening. Will Kendra and Seth save the world and stop demons' from rinning loose? Or will the Sphinx beat them in the race for the sacred artifacts and unleash a power source unstoppable? Find out in this epic book, Keys to the Demon Prison. Category:Real world Category:Books